The Lost Twin
by XxStarryBookLoverxX
Summary: After being with his friends by Thaila's tree, they find a girl who is a daughter of Poseidon and the same age as Percy, She won't tell her last name and where she was when Kronos and Gaea attacked, and why do only a few people at camp knows her. A new prophecy comes up as secrets come unraveled slowly by two new threats to Olympus. Book 1. Disclaimer: PJ/HoO doesn't belong to me
1. A Unknown Reunion

**_Since_** **_I didn't really like the first version here's a rewritten version_**

 ** _The_** ** _reasons why is in the first story_**

 **Anyway**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I don't own anyone from PJ/HoO_** **_t_** ** _hey all belong to Rick Riordan._**

 **Chapter 1: A Unknown Reunion**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Three months after the Gaea "incident" everything's been good. New campers, new cabins, and even Camp Jupiter was doing great, Did mention we can go visit the camp at anytime? Well, even if I didn't you guys would know, some how.

Anyway, The strangest thing (Well...one of the strangest) happened today. I was out standing by Thalia's tree with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper. Talking about how the camps were doing. (Did I say that Piper went to stay at Camp Jupiter with Jason?... No?... well now I did) Then all of a sudden 'Wham!' someone bumped into me... well now that I think about 'bump' would be a understatement it was more like Crashed into me, Heck, It was like this person fell from the sky and landed on top of me. It hurt like Hades.

When I looked to see who this person was, after I got over my dizziness, I saw a girl with black jet hair, like mine.. though her's was tameable. She had on ripped blue jeans and and a Royal Blue tank top shirt with ruffles (...note to self stop hanging out by the Aphrodite cabin for a while) the clothes looked a bit torn up. she must've been in a fight and it must have been pretty bad if she collapsed like that... but then again... I did the same. Other then that she seems... familiar

"Ahem" I heard Annabeth 'cough' out. I turned to her and asked, "Do you what something, Wise girl?" She sighed at my comment and said, "No, I just want to give you some candy." I was about to say something about the candy before she hit the back of my head. "Yes, I what something!!" She practically yelled at me. "Okay, Okay!" I put up my hands putting them in the 'I surrender' mode. "Gods. I was joking." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. She glared at me, while I just gave her a sheepish smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Back to what I was about to say. Percy, Do you know who that is?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure. She does seems a bit familiar, but I don't know why." Piper soon walked to the mystery girl. "Um, Is it strange that I think she's a bit familiar to me too?" I shook my head at her. "I don't think so." Jason walked beside me."So you guys both probably know her?" He asked. "Basically." Me and Piper said at the same time. We soon shivered at the unison we did. I looked at Annabeth, just to see a face I've seen thousands of time. "So what are you thinking about, Owl head?" I asked her. "That we should take her to Chiron and see who she is." then she looked at her clothes, "and also get her healed. And I say we get her there now."

We nodded. I started to pick up the girl, Bridal style, as carefully as I can and started to walk to the Big House with the others. 'Weird, I thought to myself, I normally feel uncomfortable when I pick someone other than Annabeth like this. But with this person... I feel completely fine.'

Timeskip

After a lot of people staring at us, mostly me, we finally made it to the Big House.

"Chiron, We need you're help!" Annabeth called out. A few minutes later Chiron came out. "What is it that you need,child?" He asked. Annabeth nodded her head to the girl I was carrying. His eyes drifted to where she nodded at, his eyes widened slightly. "I see. Follow me, Percy." He said. I nodded as I followed him to the guest room in the Big House. "You can put her on the bed here." he told me. I nodded again as I put her on the bed carefully. "Should I get some Ambrosia or Nectar?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not yet, My boy." He got some water from the sink in the bathroom and walks over to the girl with it. I looked at him confused at first but the slowly turned into shock as he poured it on her.

I saw her wounds slowly closing afterwards. "A daughter of Poseidon?!" I said confused, shocked, and excited. 'I have a sister...and Chiron knew?!' Questions keep running through my head as I started to gap like a fish out of water. (Not a joke you can enjoy!... but that was good) "Percy, You should close you're mouth before flies get in." Chiron said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I slowly closed my mouth, still in shock. I turned towards him and said, "So, I have a half sister... How old is she?" He looked at the girl silent for a bit then finally said, "You're age,18." (Remember it's been three months since Gaea, so yea...18)

I looked at him in shocked and confused. 'She's the same age as me??!' I got over my shock, after a minute, and said, "Chiron, can we talk about this outside the room." Not wanting to wake her up. He nodded and followed me outside the room. "So, You knew I had a half sister?" I asked. He nodded. "and didn't tell me?" I added. "She didn't want to make herself known to you." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean by 'not wanting to make herself known'?" I asked mimicking his voice a bit. He chuckled at my bad imitation and said, "That's not my place to tell." "Then who is?" I said confused. "Why not ask it to the person you're talking about." I heard a female voice say.

I turned towards the sound to see the gir- My half sister. "Y-you're awake." She chuckled silently as she rolled her sea-green eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? Sleep walking?" she joked. "Nice comeback" I told her. She smiled, "Why, thank you." She paused as she looked at me. "You're Percy, right?? As in Percy Jackson?" I nodded. "Yep, that's me. What's you're name?" "I'm Percie." "Percie?" She nodded and said kind of shyly, "I have a weird name, don't I." "No, That's a nice name." I told her, reassuringly. She looked a me with what looked like shock then smiled, "Thanks."

She turned to Chiron with a somewhat serious expression. "Did something happen here, Chiron?" He was about to say something until she added, "Other than the wars." He looked at her and shook her head. "Not that I know." She looked confused. "Are you sure? No prophecy or anything?" She asked. He just shook his head. She sighed and mumbled, "So I'm here for nothing." It seems that only I heard her. "Well... since, I'm here.. I might as well see what's new here." I looked at her shocked. 'She's been here before?!' She looked at me and said, in a ' _Matter_ -of-fact' voice, "Of course I been here before. How else do you think I now Chiron?" I was even more shocked 'Did she just read my mind!!?' I heard her snicker. "Um, Percy." Chiron started. "You're thinking out loud." Percie bursted out into laughter after her said that. I just blushed at my own foolishness. "Gods, I am a Seaweed Brain" I sighed.

Percie started to calm down with her laughter and looked at me still chuckling a bit. "So, Percy, aren't you gonna give me a tour of camp?" I looked confused. "I thought you've been here before?" "I have." "Then why do you need a tour?" I asked. She smirked. "Because, I've heard you changed a few things." I was about to ask how until Chiron said, "That seems right since you are the Cabin Counselor." I was about to argue until I realized how unfair this conversation was gonna be. I sighed and said, "Fine." Percie and Chiron smiled and high-fived each other. "Well, let's get started!" Percie said, obviously excited. I smiled at her excitement and said, "Okay."

We walked towards the door to get out of the Big House, until we saw mostly all the new campers, with Annabeth, Piper, and Jason, in front of the big house. "Well, looks like we got company." Percie told me as we looked out the window. I nodded as I opened the door, as we both walked out I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the new campers looking at Percie with shock on their faces, for some reason. 'Weird, they look like they're shocked to see her here or something.' I thought, but shrugged it off as I reached Annabeth and the others. "So, what happened here?" I asked them. "Well, while we were waiting for you guys these campers, who I'm pretty sure are new, came here all of a sudden." Annabeth explained. "Do you think they know that girl?" Piper asked. I shrugged "I have no idea." Soon, I heard people shout, "PERCIE!!" that ended with a 'thud'.

We turn to see that all the new campers had basically dog piled on my half-sister. (Meaning they jumped on her for a hug but did it so fast and hard that they fell on the ground with her... did that help you guys?) "Um, Hi guys." We heard Percie say. "Could you please get off me, I'm starting to feel my ribs crack." They got off her and waited for her to get up. When she did they surrounded her asking questions, I only heard a few like "What are you doing here?"or " What happened to you earlier?" When I saw Percie trying to calm down the group of kids, but that seemed to not work. I saw from the corner of my eye at the campers that came before/during the war with Gaea shake their heads at the kids while smirking as they covered their ears. I was confused at first until I saw Percie's face slowly have a face of irritation. Soon, Percie yelled, "QUIET!!!!" in a really loud voice.

The group of kids backed up from her after, clearly frightened. She saw they're faces and calmed down. She then bent down to their level as she said with a soft voice, "I'm sorry, guys. It's just I already have a headache, that really hurts, and you guys are kind of making it hurt even more." One of the kids, A daughter of Demeter, walked to her and said with a quiet voice, "But, Percie" "What is it, Emma?" "Why are you here?" Emma asked. Percie shrugged "To be honest, I don't know. I was just sent here." Another kid, who I'm pretty sure was a daughter of Athena, went up by Emma and asked, "Are you staying?" Percie Smiled, "I was about to, but I decided to stay for a couple of days." They all smiled at not leaving just yet. Percie then said, "I know you guys have a lot of questions, but Perce here is gonna give me a tour of camp of what changed here, so I'll answer them later okay." They nodded. "Okay, Now go and have fun with you're siblings." They ran off.

She got up and walked towards us. "Did I by any chance ruin you guy's eardrums?" I shook my head and heard Jason say, "No, Now if only they would stop ringing." Percie chuckled and said, "Sorry about that." "It's nothing, Percie." I told her "Annabeth here trained my ears from stuff like that." Annabeth soon hit me on the back of my head at my joke. "Ow, I was joking." I told her sheepishly. Annabeth just glared at me in response. "Well you two have some relationship." Percie said. "You can tell?" Jason said. Percie laughed, "Of course, It's so obvious that they're together and they look so cute." Annabeth and I blushed at the comment. "Right, They were so made for each other!" Piper said as we blushed even more.

 _'Ho_ w did this turn into commenting on how cute my relationship with Annabeth is?' I thought to myself. "Let's just start this tour." I said still blushing. Percie nodded before saying to the others, "You guys can come too, Its been a while since I came here and I love making new friends, not to mention Percy might need some with this tour." "What, I'm perfect at giving these tours. Right,guys" I said looking at them. They turned their gazes away from me and onto Percie. "We would love to come with you." Piper said. "Nothing's wrong with making new friends." Jason told her. "And seaweed brain would need some help with this." Annabeth finished. I looked at them with shock before putting a hand over my heart acting hurt. "I feel betrayed, Wise girl." Annabeth looked at me with her knowing smirk. "You know it's true, Percy."

"Yea but still." The others laughed at my performance. The whole tour was pretty fun with all the impressions and jokes we made and explained. Maybe it won't be that bad of having a sister.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 ** _So, Hows the new version so far? Do you guys like it?_**

 ** _I really hope so, Anyway_**

 ** _Please review_**


	2. What?

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V. (** _ **Again)**_

After Free Time was over we sat by Zeus' Fist "So, Percie." Annabeth started. "Yeah?" Percie asked. "Is that your real name or a nickname?" Beth asked her. _'Hmm... I've been thinking that, myself._ ' I thought to myself. Percie looked at her for a few seconds and smiled at her. "As expected from a daughter of Athena, to catch on quick, 'Percie' is in fact a nickname." I looked at her confused and asked, "Why would you tell us, well me, your nickname and not your real one? And what is your real name?" Percie just gave me a small mile and said, "It's just my nickname was giving by someone really close to me and I don't want to let it go, that and I only tell my name to people I completely trust, and that's something you guys need to figure out." She finished, winking. "What?!" we all yelled. Percie just chuckled and nodded. We all looked at her in shock.

After a while she sighed and said, "I guess I'll give you guys a hint. My name is after a elder Goddess." "You mean like Hestia?" Annabeth asked. Percie shook her head, "Nope, she's older than she is. That's all I'm saying for now." We all sighed. I don't know why but she's acting familiar.

"Isn't time for Capture the Flag by now? Or did the schedule change?" Percie spoke up. We all froze and looked at each other. "I'm guessing you forgot." She said blankly. We just chuckled nervously. Percie sighed and said, "Well, let's hurry then. I don't want to be late for me coming back, for the first time in forever." _**(Not the song, People)**_ and with that she jogged towards the North Woods. We stood there for a while, then I shrugged my shoulders and went after her, soon the others came after me.

 **Timeskip**

We all, well not Percie, sat down to take a breath once we got there. Percie looked at us and smiled looking confused, "For 'Saviors of Olympus' you guys are a bit out of shape." I shrugged after the war with Gaea, all we want is to relax." I saw her tense, when I mentioned Gaea, but she relaxed quickly before the others noticed and looked away from us, staring off. "Relax, huh? Sounds like something you would do." I heard her say quietly. "What?" She looked at me and smiled, "It's nothing. Let's go." I said, "okay." And that was it.

When we got there, I saw Clarisse and Malcom picking campers. Me, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper started to walk over there until I noticed Percie stopped and watch us leave. "You not coming?" I asked. She shook her head and said to me smiling, "I'll stay here and watch you guys." I nodded and wet with the others. "Percie isn't coming?" Annabeth asked. "No, I don't think she wants to fight anyone for a while." I told her.

"I want the Hephaestus's Cabin." I heard Clarisse say. "Okay, then I want the Hermes's Cabin." Malcom said. After a while we had the teams. Clarisse's team: Ares', Hephaestus's. Demeter's Aphrodite's, Poseidon's, Nemesis', and Nike's cabins.

Malcom Team was Athena, Dionysus, Hades. Iris. Hypnos. Apollo, and Zeus (Jupiter since Jason's here). After we came up with a strategy, it was time to play.

 **Timeskip** _ **(because this was the reason why this chapter took so long)**_

After Malcom's team won because of their strategy. I sat down by the lake, while Annabeth and Malcom were talking, to find Percie behind me clapping. "Hey, Percy, nice game you guys had there." She said as she sat beside me. "Yeah, too bad our team lost." I told her. "Yep, Bummer." We sat there in silence for a while, only hearing water calmly flowing. "So, will you at least tell me your real name?" I asked her. She laughed a bit and smiled at me "Why would I tell someone my name when they already know it?" I looked at her for a bit and asked, "What do you mean?'' "exactly what I said, you know my na-'' she paused then asked, looking at me confused, "unless, you forgot me and the promise we made?" she looked at me a bit saddened.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, Asako here. SORRY FOR THE HUMONGOUS WAIT! Here's chapter 2 I'm currently working on chapter 3 and 4**_

 _ **reasons why it took so long**_

 _ **1:... I can' write a proper fight scene**_

 _ **Percy: Well, that sucks since this is from a action book**_

 _ **Me: I know that ;-;**_

 _ **2: School, It can be a big pain in the a-'**_

 _ **Percie: KEEP IT PG!**_

 _ **Got it It's a big pain in the buttocks... *looks at the two* Is that good?**_

 _ **Percy and Percie: *nods***_

 _ **okay and number 3 is... I had another idea for the story and I really want to do it but I can't abandon this one so I anted to ask you guys about it but the details of what i'm thinking about will be on thenextcahpter. Thank you guys for sticking with me on this story.**_

 _ **Pleas-**_

 **Percy: Wait!**

 **What?**

 **Percie: we wanna do it!**

 **It's not even that much to sa-**

 ***Percie and Percy uses puppy dog eyes***

 **...fine**

 **Percy and Percie: Yess! *It was super effective* Please Review, Favorite and read on!**


	3. A Strange Dream

**_Chapter 3: A strange Dream_**

 **Percy's POV**

I looked at her for a bit and asked, "What do you mean?'' "Exactly what I said, you know my na-'' she paused then asked, looking at me confused, "Right? I mean you should unless…" She paused than looked at me and sighed. "That would seem logical." I heard her mumble. I decided to speak up by asking, "What do you mean?" She looked back at me and shook her head with what seemed like a fake smile "It's nothing." "Are you su-" _"HEY!"_ Before I could say anything else, I heard a booming voice… must be Clarisse.

I look up to see a familiar ugly face. "Oh, hey Clarisse." I said to her. She looked back at me, with a mellow face,"Hi, Percy." I looked at her with a confused expression. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me a bit confused. "What are talking about?" I shrugged at her and said sarcasticlly, " Oh, I dont know. It's just, you normally call me something else and RARELY call me.. Percy." She turned away and folded her arms, "Tch, I can call you whatever I feel like calling you and I feel like calling you 'Percy', Okay."

I was going to say something else, until I heard giggling. I turned to Percie to see her covering her mouth, hiding hee smile. "I'm sorry." She started, calming down a bit. "You're the same as ever, Clari." She finished looking at Clarisse. "I don't see how i'm ever different." She said to Percie, smirking a bit. I looked at two smile at eachother for what seemed like a couple of minutes. "Do you two... know each other??" I asked, hestaintly. The both nodded. "Yea, I knew, Clari since my first time being here." Percie said. "And we went to the same middle school." Clariesse said right after. "Middle school" Percie sighed when she said 'middle school', "So many packets." Clarisse just nodded, with a sigh. I just looked at them. _'Is there something else I don't know about her, author!?!' **(A/N: Wwwweeeeelllll)** 'There is?!??!!! What!!???' **(Can't say, You'll just have to wait and see ;D)** 'Dang it.' **(Just keep going you're breaking the fourth wall)** 'Got it.'_

Percie and Clarisse was talking to each other after the fourth wall breaking _**(YOU'RE STILL BREAKING IT BY MENTIONING IT!)** 'Gods, okay, I'm sorry.' _I saw them smirk and turn to me. "...What?" They didn't say anything. "What is it?? Did do something??" They just began to chuckle. I looked at them a bit terrified. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Perce." Percie said somehow making me more scared than I already was. "O-okay." I said. "Well, Percie. I'll see you tomorrow." Clarisse said, getting up and heading to her cabin. Percie just smiled and waved. "Well, we should go to the cabin as well. I'm kind of tired." she said to me, heading to our cabin... _'"Our"'_ I smiled at the thought of a bit of combany while Tyson's at Dad's place. I soon followed her, just as tired.

 **Timeskip to the title of this chapter**

 _I saw myself at my house, but it was the old one.. from when Gabe was here. I looked like i was about 5 at the time. "Are you ready, Percy?" I heard my mother say. I nodded at her and saw her turn her head to another person. "What about you? Are you ready?" The person was silent for a bit. "No." a voice of a little girl came out of the person's mouth._

 _I turned to where she was standing to see a dark figure. My mother looked at her with a confused face. "Why not?" she asked her. "I don't want to go to class, today." I looked at the dark figure as she folded her arms. "Is there any reason why?" I heard my mother say. The figure paused and said with a sad voice, "I just...don't want to leave you." I nodded and said, "Me neither."_

 _My mother smiled a bit and got down to our level, putting her hands on our shoulders. "Don't worry, when you guys come back there'll be a surprise for you two." Me and the girl said, in unison, "Really?" My mother chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Really." She got up and put her han on the knob._

 _"Okay, You two know the drill. Percy do your best and stay out of trouble." I acted like a soulder and saluted to her, "Yes Ma'am." She laughed and turned to the girl. " and Nyxseus_ ** _Pronounced: NIX-Sis_** _take care of your brother" 'Brother?' "and control your sarcasm." She nodded and said, with a wink, "No promises, but I'll try."_

 _Sally smiled at her then looked both of us. "I love you both very much, but remember the most important thing, stay together. It might not make sense now, but one day it's going to be reallu important, okay? " We nodded. "Okay,_ _Well, Let's go_ _." As we went out the door everything faded to black._

 _The scene shifted, I was in a field outside under a tree but not seeing my younger self but being myself. "Hey, Perce?" I suddenly heard the girl's, Nyxseus', voice again but it sounded more mature. I turned to see her sitting beside me, but instead of a dark figure I saw a tanned girl with dark brown hair, who looked like she was my age, now._

 _" 'We'll always be together, won't we, Perce?' That's what I would always say after, but those days have past. So, here's a question for you now.. Do you want us to be together like we use to?"_

 _A question I don't know the answer to. A question I didn't know how to answer. "How am I suppose to answer that if I don't know who you are?" I asked. "You already do." She replied._

 _After a while of silence she got up "I can't stay here longer, but don't worry." She smiled at me,"We'll meet again.". "Wait! When?!? What was that? Who are you?" I wanted to call out but when i opened my mouth there was no sound. I sat there and watched as she slowly dissapeared in the distance. All that time and I couldn't even see her face clearly enough to see who it was._

 ** _Thats if for now!_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, had a major case of writer's block._**

 ** _if you didnt see the summary for the story i'm planning it's on my page._**

 ** _Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me. remember to review,and follow ro reed when a new chapter comes._**

 ** _See you till then_** , **_Bye!!_**


	4. I ran out of chapter names

**_Disclaimer: Everything and everyone from PJ/HoO are all owned by Rick Riodran and the people that made Greek Mythology. Please support (praise) the original author for his awesome writing... Thank you_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

 **A mysterious figure was walking away from the camp. The figure groaned, "How did i get myself into this?" It questioned itself of what it was doing. Of course, it new the answer to it. "But," The figure turned around looking at a specific cabin in the camp. "What you plan to do makes me excited, Perseus." The figure continued to walk away, laughing to itself, as the moonlight shined through the tree leaves.**

* * *

 ** _Timeskip: Next Morning_**

Percy woke up, from the light coming from the cabin window, and gave a small yawn as he sat up and stretched. He got off the bed and went across the room. "Good morning~", a cheerful voice says. "Morning...", he replied, groggily.

There was a small pause.

"Wait, wha-", he started, coming back to his senses. He turned around to see a dark brown haired girl sitting on the bed beside his. "Is there something wrong?" she said, kind of shocked. They stared arpt each other for a while, intensely. "...who are you?" Perice sighed at his terrible memory. " _N-"_ She stopped suddenly, "I mean..Perice." Percy smirked, "So your name starts with a N?" "Pfft, Maybe. which name are you talking about?" She responded with a semi-sour tone. "Hmm...touchè." he stated. She just smiled, " So how'd you sleep?" Percy paused, thinking back to the dream he had. "I had this strange dream," he started. "Really?" Perice interrupted. Percy nodded, going to continue until a frantic knock was heard on the cabin door.

Percy opened the door to see Leo at the door, sweating amd out of breath. 'Leo?" Percie said, in a voice that what seemed like disbelief. "Liz, What are you doing here?" Leo asked her. Percie just chuckled, rather nervously, "It's been a while since I heard that name.." Percy just looked at the two, in curiosity, before asking, "Did you come here for something, Leo?" Leo snapped out of whatever trance he was in and answered, "Oh yeah, Something happened at the Mess Hall and Chrion wanted me to come get you guys." _'You guys?_ ', Perice questioned in her mind. "Then it must be something serious." She said looking at Percy. He nodded, "Then let's go visit the Mess Hall."

* * *

 ** _A short run later_**

* * *

Percy's POV

When we reached the Mess Hall we saw a small crowd in the center, surrounding something. "What happened here?" I heard Percie call out, sternly. A few people turned hearing her voice, others jumped in... fright? "Well-", Clarisse started. "Someone basically vandalized the Mess Hall." Drew interrupted, glaring at Perice. _'What's her problem, wait what?'_ "Someone vandalized the Mess Hall?!" I said shocked. "Yeah, and I already have a suspect." Drew said, staring intensely at Percie. "Oh my Gods, Drew, I literally just got back here yesterday!" Percie stated, rolling her eyes. "Exactly, this happened last night." Drew said. I looked over at Clarisse, who was trying to break up the two before anything started, for a explanation. "Old drama" she mouthed at me. _'Oh_

Annabeth came over, soon after Clarisse broke up Drew and Percie. "Percy you really need to see this." She said, basically dragging me to where the crowd was.

 ** _"It's time to play, mess up and it might be the end of your days! The first game will begin at noon tomorrow. Prepare yourselves heroes for there will be sorrow. The only rule is: No sabotaging because I will be always watching!~"_**

 ** _-Queen~_**

I stood there, shocked, looking at the graffiti-like message on the ground. "A game?" I looked at Annabeth. "That's what it says, should we be concerned about is the real question." Annabeth said. _'That's true, we don't know if this is all just some kind of prank.'_ I thought "We should wait until tomorrow to if it's real." Perice stated, calmly. Annabeth pondered for a moment then nodded at Percie's statement, "It would make sense to wait." I nodded at both of them, in agreement, before getting up and looking at the small crowed that slowly grew. "Don't worry about this for now" I told them, "We'll wait to see what to do, but for now be prepared for whatever 'game' will start." Jason got up and asked, "How are we going to prepare?" Percie was the one to answer his question. "Well, if the schedule for CHB stayed the same then keep doing your activities." She said looking at Chiron for confirmation. He nodded at her, to say that the schedule hasn't changed, which made Percie smile

"Well first things first let's clean up this mess." Annabeth said, motioning to the 'message'. "I got it." Percie pipped up. The kids in the crowed suddenly gasped in excitement and went by Perice, who already put her hands up. I looked at her as well, in curiosity. Water suddenly appeared and went around the writing, surrounding it completely. The water glowed as it picked up the message, making the water turn from a fresh blue to a dirty brown, and was formed into a bubble. Percie then snapped her fingers, making the water bible pop and disappear. I looked at where the message was in awe. _'It's completely clean!?'_ "There we go now it's like nothing ever happened." She said, smiling.

3rd Person

The kids from the crowd, then surrounded Percie asking if she could play with them with her "magic." Which made her smile and laugh as she walked away from the Mess Hall. "I'll tell you what, once I'm finished talking to Chiron about some stuff I'll play with you guys." She told them, making them smile and run off. "What was that about?" Annabeth asked her. "Those are the kids I sent here." She said her smile vanishing as she spoke. "Most came from awful homes, a few were left for dead, and the rest never had one. Since I realized that they were Demi-Gods, I brought them here, so they can have an actual family that took care of them. There were some humans that I sent to Lady Artemis too." She looked at the kids and smiled. "I guess they see me in a way to be a part of this family that I don't know."

"So you're the reason why there were more people coming." Percy said. Percie just nodded before turning around, just to turn back and scan through the sky. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, cautiously. "I feel something coming." She answered moving back. "Stand back." Percie told them. Soon some crashed down next her. "Took you guys long enough." She said to the two figures on the ground. "Yeah, my bad. Someone thought you were still on." A black haired man said getting up from the ground along with a female, sliver-white pegasus. The pegasus neighed angrily, _"You weren't supposed to tell her that!"_ Making Percie laugh and Percy chuckle slightly.

"Well, since you guys are here, introduce yourselves." Perice motioned towards the Heroes. The man turned towards them and bowed slightly, "Hey, I'm Kendrick Thomas. I'm Liz's Boyfriend." "You didn't need to tell them that.." Percie said, sighing. "But this is my Pegasus, Silvernicloson the III." The Pegasus stood proudly at her name. "Really?" Percy asked. "Nah, her name's Lily." The Pegasus then glared at her. "My bad, you don't have to be rude about it." Percie said to her. The Heroes then introduced themselves to Kendrick and Lily.

"By the way, Liz?" Percy asked looking at her. Percie shivered, "Warn me when you say that name, will you. It's a nickname to my middle name, to answer your question." "You never let me call you, by your middle name though." Percy said, not thinking. They all stared at him. "What?" "Percy, do you know Percie?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know, Maybe.." Kendrick then looked at Percie. "Did you not tell them you're name?" She just shrugged as a response. "You love being mysterious, I can tell you guys her name." They looked at him. "Really?!" They said. "Yeah." The heroes suddenly surrounded him. "Tell us!" "Her name's Nyx, Nyxseus I believe her mother called her." Percie or 'Nyx' then roundhouse kicked him to a tree. She began muttering some stuff in fench like 'dégage' or 'ta gueule'. "Nyxseus?" Percy muttered, looking at her. He repeated the word a few times before his eyes widened in realization. Annabeth looked at him. "What do you really know her?" He nodded. Nyx turned around and walked up to Percy, "Do you really?" He looked into Nyx's eyes, directly.

"Nyxseus "Elizabeth" Jackson..."

* * *

 ** _I'm back!~~~ Yay! I'm working on chapters as much as I can. I will make sure a chapter will show up weekly even if it's short. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel like this one's longer than the other 3 but it's the best I could do with a little change in plot. But now that I got this I can continue much easier then I use to. I hope you guys love the new characters I got so far. Cuz they are going to be really important later on. As well as Nyx's name. ;)_**

 ** _Any way... Favorite. Follow. Comment. I do read what you guys say and maybe you guys can come up with another character for me preferably a kid for the story..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Everything and everyone from PJ/HoO are all owned by Rick Riodran and the people that made Greek Mythology. Please support (praise) the original author for his awesome writing... Thank you_**

 ** _A/N: Before I start this chapter I realized I messed up some stuff from the last chapter and it may have confused some people and I messed up the ending of the last chapter too so... I was gonna do some type of "Previously on The Lost Twin" kind of thing but I don't know how..._**

 ** _Leo: Don't worry, I got this! *Breathes in* So Yeah. last chapter, I showed up to get Percy and Liz because someone named "Queen" vandalized the Mess Hall talking some sort of game. They thought we should ignore it for the time being then a guy named Kendrick showed up with Lily (Liz's horse) and he told us her name, (even though I knew her name already) which made him get kicked into a tree. Then suddenly Percy knew her and told us her last name which was similar to his. *breathes out*_**

 ** _Yeah... that's basically what happened so enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 ** _Percy's POV_**

"Nyxeus "Elizabeth" Jackson.." I said looking at her, directly. The group, except Nyxeus, Lily, and Kendrick (who was walking back from the tree he was kicked into), looked at the both of us, shocked. "So, does that mean...?" Annabeth started to ask, looking at me intensely. Without taking my eyes off of Nyx, I nodded and said, "She's my sister.." The group gasped, "What?!" They turned to Nyxeus, to see if it's true. Nyxeus, turning towards them, only smiled and nodded, as a response. "We're Twins but.."

I just stared at her, her voice drowned out of my head and replaced with a million thoughts running through my head. "Well, are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to hug (or greet) your big sister?" I heard her say, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's just... I thought... You were... That you... Mom said that... I don't know, I'm just shocked and confused." I tell her. Her eyes glowed, with confusion and... _'anger?'_ when i mentioned mom. "What did Sally say?" She asked. I felt a chill go down my spine and told her it was nothing to worry about.

I suddenly realized something, and almost immediately, glared at her. "Wait... You're not my big sister, we're the same age!" I tell her. I might not remember much, but i do remember when we were born. That and how far apart we were. "Well, looking back at the time of when i was born and compare to yours, I'm technically older." "That doesn't-" "Or should i remind you how long it was? I'm sure your friends would love to hear." She asked, interrupting me. Oh gods, please no. "YES!" I hear Jason and Leo basically yell out. "No!" I say turning my head to them. There is no way I'm letting people know about that. "It's none of my business but I am curious." Piper pipes up. **_(Ms. Authour: Ha! Oh...Sorry continue)_** "What?!" I turm to her. "I'm quite interested now, as well." Annabeth says, looking at me. "Not you too.." I look at her, betrayed.

"I would love to know!" Clarisse says. _'Wait..'_ "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" I shouted at her. Aka: Look, Clarisse! Let's focus all our attention on her! She just shrugged, "I was gonna ask Percie-" "You can stop now, someone ruined it." Nyxeus interrupted, glaring at Kendrick (who just smiled at her). "Oh, I see. That's a shame. Anyway, I wanted to ask Liz if she wanted to do a quick spare, with me, since it's been a while." Clarisse continued. _'You guys literally fought when you saw each other.'_ Nyxeus smiled at the offer, "You bet, but i don't think you want to lose so soon." Clarisse laughed, "Who said you were going to when?" "I did, there's no debate here." She answered, confidently. "They started to glare at each other. _"Aaaannnd they're making out again.."_ I heard Lily sigh. "Seems like they are..", I chuckled softly. Nyxeus' gaze turned to both of us as our eyes avoided hers. "Anyway, You're on, but I'm gonna spend some time with my hamster-brained brother first." She said to Clarisse, with a smirk. For a moment i felt a sense of happiness hearing that... until i realized what she called me. "Wait, 'Hamster-brained'?!" I said, shocked by the insult. Seriously, you turn into a hamster one time and you don't hear the end of it! "Oh yeah, I forgot you and the twerp over there were related." Clarisse said. "Yeah, because we look nothing alike." Nyxeus said, rolling eyes. "Don't ignore me!" I shouted. "Oh no, how could I, your only sister, not give you, the Hero of Olympus, attention? Please forgive me for giving you a temper tantrum." Nyxeus said looking at me, sincerely.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Percy glared at Nyx, "I don't need your pity sarcasm." Nyx just chuckled and turned back to Clarssie, "Seriously though, We'll fight later. Take care of the kids for me?" Clarisse sighed, "Fine, but if those kids annoy me. Don't blame me for what you'll see." Clarisse then turned around and started walking away. Nyx then turned around to the 'Hero' crew **_(You know Annabeth, Piper, Leo..etc)_** "So... any questions before me and Percy have our alone time?" Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason raised there hands. "...Why are you guys raising your hands?" Nyx asked, completely confused. "I don't know, something about you reminds me of a teacher." Piper answered, putting her hand down. Nyx raised an eyebrow, "I do?" Everyone nodded. Nyx blinked and turned towards Kendrick, "Do I?" Kendrick started to look at her up and down, "I guess a little, I don't know it might just be like that because they just met you." _'Something about him seems familiar...'_ Percy and Annabeth thought.

"Huh.. Anyway, go on ahead and ask." Nyx said, putting her hands on her hips. "Did your hair change color or something?" Piper asked, "Because it was black yesterday and the day before, but now it's brown." Nyx looked at her and sighed with a smile. "You children of Aphrodite, always observeant. I guess it's just depends on how people see my hair and how the light hits it, but to help not confuse you. My hair's brown." Nyx answered, with a smile.

"Can you shapeshift?" Jason asked. Percy's eyes snapped toward Nyx, interested in her answer. "Yeah, but I don't do it very often." Lily and Kendrick stared at her. "Okay, I do it too much for my good." Nyx laughed, nervously. "Of course, she would have it." Percy said, disappointed. "But I don't plan on shape shifting unless it's an emergency." Nyx told Jason with a smile. Jason smiled back at her, "Either way, it's a cool thing."

Leo walked next to her and whispered in her ear. Nyx sighed at the question, "No, Leo, that's what you're worried about. I'm completely fine about it." "But what if it happens again?" He asked. "Then one of us are going to do something about it." "But what if there's a giant spider in the way?" he asked, with a small smirk. "Then one of them will do something about it." "Okay, the interview is over" Leo snicked at the response and walked away."

"Okay...Is that all the questions?" Nyx asked looking at them all. "Actually, there's one thing I wanted to ask..." Annabeth said. "What is it?" Nyx asked, smile at her. "I'm just worried if the question is rude.." Annabeth said, "but... your eyes.. are they glowi-" "They aren't.." Nyx interrupted. Her voice turned cold and sharp while her face still had her smile but her eyes wasn't smiling with it. The crew felt chills go down their back and took a step back, from her change of tone. "I mean... it seems like they are but..." Nyx's voice got caught in her throat.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I stepped by her side and turned to Annabeth. "She was born with those eyes, it's just brighter than mine." I finished her sentence. "..Yeah." Nyxues, hesitantly, agreed. "Brighter than normal..." I heard her mumble to herself. "Hmm, okay. If you say so." Annbeth said, in her _'I'm-not-so-sure'_ voice. "Anyway, let's go." I said to Nyxeus. I take her hand and walk to the beach, away from them. "What was that all about?" Nyxeus asked me. "I might not remember everything about you, but i do remember what face you make when you're uncomfortable. " I told ber with a small smile. "I see.." She said, quietly.

We began to walk along the shore, in an uncomfortable silence. After a while, I was forced into my own thoughts. _'So my sister's here. I feel like I should be more excited. Then again, I didn't know she was even alive until now. Should I tell mom? Or should we tell her together? What if Mom told me that just to lie to herself, though?! What should I do then?! Wait.. Percy, Calm down! You are a mature teenager and should talk to your dead/living sister you remember nothing about except her name, birthday, sarcasm, and her facial expressions...'_

"So, uh-" We both said, in perfect unison (and strangely in harmony). "I'm sorry you can talk-" We both said again, in that same unison. "Well, this is awkward." _'Is this happing right know?'_ "Seriously, you can stop now." "Nyxseus/Percy, I'm serious stop." "Oh my gods, this is annoying." There was a pause until suddenly "Bananaliouplis!" _'Ha got her-...Wait..-'_ "What? Even that?! That's not even a word!" "UGH!" We stared at each other angrily before we started laughing at each other.

"Anyway, what did you want to say?" I asked her. She just smiled, "You wanna see something cool?" "I don't know, I've seen a lot of cool things these past few years." She smirked, at the response, "Well, that's up to you. Follow me!" She suddenly ran off in the distance, next to some rocks. _'Boy, she runs fast...'_ I thought as I ran after her. When I got close to her, I saw her standing on the water, a few feet away from the shore. I sighed, as I walked on the water to her. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked, as I got close to her." She shrugged, "I guess after running away from monsters, trying to kill you, for a few years.. I've learned to run faster. Anyway, we're here." I raised my eyebrow and looked around, "And, we're here for?" "Just wait, it's coming." She told me, her voice quiet as her eyes drifted off in the distance.

Nyxeus, suddenly, sighed and looked at me and said quietly, "You wanna go out for a swim?" "Sure?" I answered, curiously, "but what f-?" Nyxeus sunk in the water, quick enough for me to not finish my sentence. "Looks like I'm gonna find out... and im talking to myself, great.." I say, to myself, as i sink down inthe water as well. When i got underwater i didn't see Nyxeus in the same place she was when she went down. Instead, I saw her swimming around as if she was looking for something. "Are you okay?", I ask to her. "I'm fine, just getting my coordinates straight." She said, calmly. "Ah, there we go." She whispered to herself. She turned to me and held her hand towards me, "Let's go, we got to be quick." "Why are you holding your hand out?" "Because i know a faster way of swimming there." She told me, rolling her eyes. I rolled mine, in response, as i put my hand on hers. "Hold on tight." She said, wuth a smirk as something glew from under us. "Wha- WHOA!" My question was interrupted, as she swam though the current very fast making me grip her hand tighter.

After a few seconds, Nyxeus stopped swimming, completely, as I flew into a rock pillar.. underwater, of course. "Now, where is he?" I heard her sa. Sure, don't asknif your brother's okay just go back with what you're doing. I saw the same glow appeared again then quickly disappeared. "Um, excuse me, what was that?" Her head turned to me, "...Swimming, I'll explain later. Just stay where you are for now." I sighed, but stayed put like she said. I, then, looked at her with confusion as she swam to a cave, in front of us, making a weird sound. I could only understand a few words, like "-I'm here" or "out." A few minutes later, eyes opened within the cave. I'm guessing she told it to come out because it's head poked out the cave.

It's head was pretty big, but big enough to fit inside the cave, it had cartoon alien-like antennas on it's head. Probably it's ears. It's skin (or flubber?) was almost camouflaged in the water, so it must be some form of blue. Looking at it more I realized that it's head was almost horse-shaped. It had scales coming down it's neck, almost like a dragon. It's eyes were a darker blue, looked like it was scared and confused. 'Same here, bud.' It looked at Nyxseus and sniffed her before smiling. 'That's adorable..' I thought as I watched in awe as it came out fully. It's body was almost like a whale, except shorter and a litter smaller. It had long flippers, that was majestically being hit by the light from under the water. As it's tail wagged slightly. It's neck was long and thick, seeing it stretch over to Nyxseus as he licked her. "Oh, wow." That was the only thing I could say.. well, whisper. I didn't want to scare it away.

Nyxeus motioned me to come closer, as she scratched a part of his neck. I slowly swam closer to her, as she started to communicate with it again. When she stopped, it's attention turned to me. It's neck stretched over, to sniff me, as it's gaze looked at me. After a while, of inspection, it locked me. It's tough and soft, yet rough on my skin.

"Beautiful, isn't he? It looks like, he likes you too." I heard Nyxeus say. I just nodded in response. "Do you know what he is?" She asked me. "I'm not sure, is it- is he from Greek mythology?" I asked, as I touched his skin. It was a mixture of scales and a seals flubber. "No, but I think there was a movie that came out, a few years ago, about him." She said, smiling at the creature. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Really?" She nodded as she looked at me, "This is a real-life Water Horse. I named him, Drase" I looked at her then looked back at the creature, who was enjoying the attention. "Isn't that Scottish Mythology?" She only smiled in excitement before answering, "They are, but it looks like more mythologies, other than Greek and Roman, are actually real."

She got close to me with some lettuce in her hand. "Give this to him." She said, handing it to me. I took it, gently, and slowly put it in front of his face. His mouth opened and took a huge bite. After a few more bites, he turned sideways and just floated in that position. "What's he doing?" I asked 'Sis. I mean Nyxeus. She looked at me and smiled, "He wants to take us out for a ride, mostly you, but I'm gonna get on anyway." "A ride?" "Yeah, come on." She said, sitting in a spot, on his back, near his neck. I, hesitantly, sit behind her. "Alright, Drase, Let's go!" She said, excited.

Soon, our heads were on top of the water. Drase's fins, gliding around the water, easily cutting through the current. The scenes around us changed as we drifted further away from camp. Soon, we arrive at a tavern, on an island. "So," She started, getting off of Drase, "What do you want to ask?"

* * *

 ** _That's the end of Chapter 5! This is probably the most planned so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Now please continue to Chapter 6. ;)_**

 ** _Percy: Wait you updated two at a time?_**

 ** _Starry: Yeah, I felt pretty bad._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** : ** _I do not own the Percy Jackson and Hero of Olympus series. If I did it would be way less cool. All rights go to Rick Riodan. Please, give all credits to him._** ** _Enjoy! : D_**

 ** _Also lil' note: Nyx has been in the camp for at least two days so Percy has had more dreams about him as a kid... just wanted to clear some stuff up._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Sibling time_**

* * *

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Percy got off of Drase and looked at Nyx. "How much can I ask?" He asked her. "Well," She started, as she sat down on the porch of the tavern, "That's up to you." Percy began to sit by her as he thought about his questions. "Well, how come I didn't remember you? I know I had amnesia, but I remembered everything else except you." Nyx looked at her brother and chuckled, "That's actually a good question. You remember how you got your memories of everything and everyone back, right?" He nodded at her, "Yeah, they told me." Nyx smiled, slightly, "Since I wasn't there with you, to remind you of me, you don't remember me as well." Percy looked towards the ground as he thought about the answer he was given. "I guess that makes sense." "Before you ask me anything else, tell me what you remember." She told him, almost nervous.

Percy looked at her and nodded. "I don't really remember much, but I've been having these dreams lately. It would be like these memories of us as kids." There was a small pause. "What would happen?" She asked him, almost stern-like. "I've only had four so far, but I remember whenever we were going to school, Mom would tell us to protect and look after each other. Once I had a dream of us at school, but you were the smartest in class, but everyone avoided you, for some reason. Why did they?" He asked.

She stared off in the distance, as if looking for the right words to say, after a few minutes she answered saying, "You know now that we aren't like most teenagers. We're Demi-Gods, we're kids of Greek Mythology. We're different... But I was more different than others. Adults, at that time, avoided me... because of my eyes. They thought is was unnatural and weird. They would tell their kids to stay away from me, like my "disease" would spread. That's the only thing I can think of for now."

There was another pause, Nyx's gaze turned away from Percy, who was thinking about the answer. "That would explain why you acted, like you did, by Annabeth's question." Nyx shrugged, "Probably. What else did you dream about?" Percy closed his eyes, to remember better. "The woods? Forest? I don't know exactly. I just saw you climbing a tree, with a book? You were sitting on a branch, then there was a gush of wind. I looked away for a while, but when I turned back I saw you fall out the tree." Percy then heard stifled laughter, next to him. He turned to see Nyx holding in her laughter with her hand. "What's funny about you falling?" He asked her.

"I remember, that was the first time I broke my arm. Percy, you were so worried about me that day! When I woke up, in the hospital, the doctors (and Sally) told me that you wouldn't leave me alone. I was in the hospital for 3 days. Everyday you would come there to see me, tell me what happened at school and even sneak me some of Sally's cookies." She began to laugh, at the memories. "The stories you would tell me would be so funny because you would tell them however you wanted to! Talking to you would always make my day whenever I was in the hospital."

Nyx turned to him with a huge smile on her face. Percy could only frown, "Those stories were so stupid though.." "But you always made it interesting," She told him, "You should tell stories to the kids at camp, sometime." Percy chuckled, "I'll think about it. Speaking of kids, you seem close to them back at camp."

Nyx sighed, remembering the kids, "Yeah, they're at an 'idolizing-people' stage and one of those people is me."

"That seems cool." Percy told her.

"It was- well, it is but it's the attention I get whenever I visit." Percy just stared at her, confused.

Nyx caught his confused look and explain saying, "Every time I come to the camp, they would surround me (like when I came too the other day), we would play for a while, then at the end of the day, they would ask me to sing for them."

"You sing?"

"...Yeah."

"That's cool! You should totally sing for me- I mean them!" He told her, excited. Nyx sighedand smiled, at his chid-like enthusiasm, "Of course you would say that. Fine, I'll sing, but if i sound bad-"

"Don't say that, you might jinx yourself." He interrupted her, making her roll her eyes.

Nyx look at her brother and said, "It's nice talking to you again." Percy looked at her confused. "Have we not talked since you left?"

"What?" Nyx was taken back by the question "Of course we talked! When you figured out how to Iris message you contacted me almost immediately. We've talked ever since then but it stopped when you lost your memories. I just meant that I haven't talked to you like this."

"Like what?"

"You actually being here beside me. I have to admit you've gotten a little less cute." She said, turning away from his gaze. Percy was taken back, at first, but just flipped his hair saying, "Because I got a lot more handsome, since you last seen me?"

"Pfft- You wish!"

"Yeah, I do." Percy told her, deflating from his ego. Nyx laughed at his response and hugged her brother. "You about as handsome as you can get. If you got Annabeth's attention away from Luke then that's an achievement." Percy sighed, remembering how attached Annabeth was to Luke. "It was difficult."

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I looked at Nyxseus and realized her attire changed a lot, compared to the first day she was here. Instead of her tattered Camp Half-Blood shirt and worn out jeans, she wore a green-blue v-neck shirt with a golden trident on the bottom left corner of the shirt. Along with it she had on navy blue leather, biker, jacket and dark blue jeans. She had on a necklace that had a, rose gold, trident pendant and a green bracelet with a bow and arrow on it.

My mind went to how I remembered her, as a kid, in my dreams. To say this girl is my sister, let alone my twin, would be unbelievable. This girl sitting next to me isn't a teenager at all! She's a full blown woman! There's nothing about her that can prove me otherwise, she's just the complete opposite of me. The only thing similar we have is our eye color and sense of sarcasm.

I move my gaze up to her face. Rounded, small chin, same nose as me, her eye shape is kind of like mom's now that I got a good look at it. Before I knew it, I started to stare at her eyes. Somehow... They're different from when we were kids. It's...darker? My mind trailed off, unknowing that my gaze was fixed on her eyes.

I heard a few shuffling noises, knocking me out of my trance. I saw her glancing away from me and looking back, constantly. I was confused at first, until a word suddenly appeared in my head. 'Uncomfortable.' Of course... I scooted away, slightly, saying "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was-"

"No. It's alright, you were observing. It's been years since we've seen each other, plus you lost your memories. Anyway, you're completely fine. I just haven't got use to the... staring." She told me, blushing lightly. I saw her eyes glow lighter. 'Weird.' I just nodded at her, to show her that I understood. "You know what," She started. "I got the perfect song to sing, when I'm finished kicking Clarisse's butt."

"What is it-?" I asked her, smiling widely.

"Can't say." She said, sticking her tongue out.

I was taking back, slightly, and began to question her about the song, as she got up and walked towards Drase saying, "Let's go for a swim!" I stared at her and sighed, as I nodded. Soon, all three of us, was swimming around the small island. "Is that someone's island, by the way?" She nodded her head and said, "It's mine. I use it to be alone. I remember I lived on it for almost two years." To be completely honest, I wasn't surprised. "Did you give it a name?" She nodded again and told me she's called "The Seaberry Shore." I looked at her, blankly.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Why would I call this place Seaberry Shore?' And the answer may surprise you." I continued to stare at her, waiting for the answer. After a while, she just sighed and told me to follow her. We to the far off-side of the island. When I looked around, I saw a regular and bright coral reef with...berries? Nyxseus went down to pick some while saying, "These are one of the most delicious things I ever ate! Plus they're an excellent snack to train fish with. You should try one!" She handed me ignore of the purple berries and ate some of her hand full, while continuing "I should make some more treats, for me."

I popped it in my mouth and chewed. Juicy, Sweet, and a bit of- "It's sour." "But sweet!" She told me, a smile on her face. "Hm... these are actually really good" I said taking the last few from her hand. "Hey! I was going to eat those!" I heard her say. I shrug my shoulders and eat the rest. I chuckle from looking at her pout. She sighs and smiles. "Let's go, before it gets dark." She says starting to swim towards the camp.

 _'I have a feeling my memories will be back soon..'_ I thought witn a smile. Truth be told, during our talk, I remembered the stuff i dreamt and what happened after. Just beinb around her, a part of me feels... excited and nostalgic. I guess, I see why. I head a grunt behind me. i turned to see Drase, glaring at me. "I know, I'm going." I say, putting my hands up in defense before following her.

I wonder how tbe fight's going to go...

* * *

 _ **And, Chapter 6 is done with! My patience kinda ran thin on this story. Since my original plan was difficult to do and keep up with. So, if you noticed by looking at the description, I will make a little Trilogy with this story! I will add some characters and put some back in~ Anyway, Chapter 7 will be here soon! Please Favorite,Review, and recommend! 3**_


End file.
